A New Town, A New Life, A New Me
by Love Always Andi
Summary: New girls Karissa Parker is forced to move from her playground in NYC to the small town life of Tree Hill. This 17 year old is bound to mix things up in the already dramatic town!
1. Introduction

Hey everyone! I decided to upload my new story! I hope you enjoy! Review:)

love always

Andi

**Introduction**

"Come on birthday girl, lets get you inside" I heard my sister saying to me as I leaned on her for support.

"I thought we were going to your place.." I slurred as I rested my head on her.

"Sorry babe, drunken little sister plus bitchy room mate who has a class in the morning isn't exactly the perfect situation." She laughed dragging me along through the halls of my parents and I's upper east side apartment, we reached my room and she pulled my dress off, and a t-shirt on. "Night Kar, come by tomorrow okay?" I heard her whisper to me.

"Cam Cam, stay with me tonight? For my birthday?" I said half awake. I saw her roll her eyes in the back of my head before she got into the bed next to me. "Love you" I said falling asleep.

"Karissa, we need to talk to you" are the words I woke up to after hearing 10 minutes of buzzing through my intercom. I covered my head with my pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't" a voice said pulling off my covers.

"Go away.." I whined glaring at the person in front of me.

"If you don't get up, im going to tell your parents what time I saw Cameron sneak you in last night.." he said looking at me, "not to mention making you a nice breakfast..filled with lots of butter and salt. It'll go great with that hang over.." he went on.

"Im up im up.." I glared, "seriously, who do you work for? Me or them?" I asked rather seriously, taking the water and Advil he had just handed me. He was the one thing I didn't completely hate my parents for, my 'butler'. I guess that's what they called him, he was more like an older brother or a friend I'd known since I was 2.

"Oh Miss Parker, you know I like you more, but they pay me" he laughed.

"Yeah..thanks Tommy Boy" I said rolling my eyes and walking out of my room. I walked towards the kitchen where I heard the beating of pots and pans, assholes.

"Okay what do you need to talk to me about.." I asked sitting at our dinning room table where my parents were drinking something weird that looked disgusting.

"First, you have to promise to consider it" my mom said as nice as she could. Oh shit."Oh god, just tell me" I demanded.

"I was offered to start a new branch.." my dad started.

"That's great dad, can I go now?" I got up to leave.

"Kara, we're moving" I heard my mother say.

"You're kidding" I said, laughing a bit, they had to be kidding.

"Im sorry sweetie, we leave tomorrow." she said a little quieter.

"I'm not going" I stated turning away. I knew good and well I was going, my parents were just like that, they had to ruin everything.

The next day came too soon, I though looking at my sister.

"Call me as soon as you get there" she demanded.

"I hate them" I pouted, not wanting to cry. I felt her arms around me as she hugged me almost in tears herself.

"You better go, have a safe flight, and don't forget to call me" she said with a sad smile on her face, "love you Kare'bear." I smiled at the old nick name and hugged her again.

"Love you too Cambo" I whispered and turned towards the terminal. My parents were never going to be forgiven for this one. The only thing besides that hatred for my parents that was on my mind, is where in the hell was Tree Hill?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

We pulled up to a huge house, it was pretty nice, considering it was in the middle of no where. I sighed getting out of the car and taking a better look. This was my new home, this was my new life, or lack of one. I stood there tapping my foot as my dad unlocked the door, I dashed through the door to go find what room I wanted, I didn't really give a rats ass if they already picked one, I was the one that was forced to give up everything, so I was going to get what I wanted.

It took me about 5 minutes to find the biggest, nicest room and the house and claim it as my own, despite the fight my parents tried to put up, I got what I wanted anyways. They owed me that at least. I sat my backpack down on the floor and looked around, it was bigger than the apartment, but it didn't have the view of the city, which would've been my comfort right now. Instead, it had a view of a beach, it was pretty, but it wasn't New York, and I was completely content hating everything about this place.

"Kara!" I heard my mother scream, I rolled my eyes and ran down the flight of stairs, looking at her, I still wasn't speaking to her. "Come on, we're going to go find a place to eat, and if you actually talk to us during dinner, maybe we'll get your car before the weekend" I glared turning my ipod back on, why should I care? I could probably walk around this place anyways.

We ended up in a small little café that the town called "Karens Café" it looked small, dirty, and hick like to me, but it was my dads choice, it reminded him of when he lived in a small town as a kid. Yeah, it reminded me of those old western movies, I was waiting for the tumble weed to roll across a dirt road. I sat, still not talking as a small girl that seemed about 17 came to the table. She smiled, looking a little taken back by us.

"Hi, can I start you off with anything to drink" she said in a soft sweet voice. She seemed cute, like a little bunny waiting to bite into you.

"Ice tea" my mother smiled at her, wow, my mother could actually smile with all that botox? That's a shocker.

"Do you have wine?" my father asked, who was he kidding, I'd be lucky if the kids here even knew what vodka was.

"Red or white?" the girl asked looking at him.

"Red" my father smiled, all eyes were on me.

"Water, 2 slices of lemon, no ice" I said rather dryly, I could tell the girl thought I was a complete bitch.

"I'll be right back with that" she smiled walking towards the counter.

"You could at least be friendly Karissa, she might go to your school" my mother suggested.

"Or she could be a.." I started to say something but was cut off.

"Karissa.." my father warned cutting in, "be nice, she seems very sweet, and at least she works, something you don't seem to know the meaning of" I glared not believing he had just said that. I opened my mouth to say something else but stopped with the same girl came to our table with a tray in hand.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat yet?" she asked still smiling, god if I didn't know any better I'd think her mouth was stuck in a smile. I scanned over the menu, I had a feeling I would be gaining weight with this move. I watched my parents order the most expensive, normal sounding food. Seriously, who knew macaroni was a dish all by its self?

"I'll have a burger, fries with a side of cheese." I said, this seemed more like what I'd eat on the rate occasion I went to a fast food restaurant, not a café.

"I'll have that right out" she smiled, and started to walk away.

"Do you go to the high school here?" my father ask, stopping her. My eyes shot to my mother as my father befriended some teenage hick.

"Um yeah, are you knew around here?" she finally asked me, "I didn't think I recognized you" she added, I stayed silent.

"yes, she is" my mother said after about a minute of silence, "we just moved here from New York"

"Oh wow, what part" she asked, actually sounded interested.

"NYC" I finally said after my mother kicked my foot.

"Oh its really beautiful there, im Haley" oh wow, she has a name.

"Im Karissa" I smiled, rather fake, "I go by Kara"

"Well, welcome to Tree Hill" Haley smiled yet again, seriously, she smiled more in 10 minutes than I did my entire life. "If you want, I can show you around sometime" she offered kindly.

"She'd love to, are you busy tonight?" my father cut in.

"Um, actually, a few of my friends and I are going to teen night at Tric, it's a club around here..you're welcome to come, there's a pretty good set tonight"

"Oh she'd love to, right sweetie?" my mother chimed in.

"Of course, if it means I get away from you" I said smiling sweetly. Haley laughed as my parents smiled, really wanted to give me a dirty look."You know what, im not all that hungry, what time do you get off?" I asked, desperately wanting away from my parents.

"About 10 minutes, but I could talk to Karen, and im sure she'd let Deb take over." the brunette offered.

"Sounds great lets go, bye mom, bye dad" I said getting up and following the girl to the counter.

"Karen, this is Karissa, she's knew, I offered to take her to Tric tonight for the show..do you mind if I go ahead and leave?"

"Of course not Hals, welcome to Tree Hill Karissa" the older lady beamed.

"Thanks" I smiled, wow, I smiled, this place had a weird effect on me.

"We're gonna head out, see you later Karen" the girl said and I followed her out. We started walking down the street, wow, I was only kidding when I said I could walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused. The girl laughed and looked at me.

"Don't worry, you can't actually walk around Tree Hill. My apartment isn't far, so I walk a lot of the time, my roommate is the one with the car, and she's not a morning person" she explained.

"You have your own apartment?" I questioned, this place was odd.

"Yeah, well I use to share it with my husband..but that story is kind of messy, anyways, I live with a friend now, her parents live in California, and my parents are traveling around the east, so we just decided to take over me and Nate's old place" she smiled, wait, did she said husband.

"Uh..husband?" I questioned, "how old are you?" she laughed, she looked kind of familiar.

"Long story short, he's my best friends half brother, we started dating..fell in love, and got married, I went on tour, and it tore us a part, we're trying to work it out but its still not back to the way it was yet." she explained.

"I knew you looked familiar! Haley James-Scott right?" I asked, wow, talk about a small world.

"That'd be me" she smiled.

"Wow, I saw you with Chris Keller and the Wreckers in New York a while back" I laughed looking at the girl.

"Yeah, those were my singer days" she giggled a bit as we reached an apartment. "This is my place, warning you now, Brooke can come off kind of bitchy, but she's really sweet I promise" and at that she opened the door. I was surprised, the place was actually really nice and had awesome art work everywhere. I looked around the bit as I heard Haley mention that Brooke went to Luke's house or something, as if I know who these people are? Either way, this place might be interesting. I might end up liking it, I just wasn't going to tell my parents that.


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay! Here's chapter 2 everyone! Hope you enjoy! Please review:)_

_love always,_

_Andi_

**Chapter 2 **

Brookes POV

Confusion set in as I looked at the girl to Haley's side. She was pretty, but I still hadn't the slightest idea of who she was. I watched guys look at her like she was some sort of goddess and rolled my eyes. Yay, another Rachel!

"Brooke!" I heard Haley's voice say as she hugged me. She must have saw me looking at the girl because she quickly introduced her, "Brooke, this is Kara, she just got here today, she's from New York, I was telling her how you just got back from there" she smiled.

"I still can't believe you're the designer of clothes over bro's! Seriously, I have everything" she laughed, okay, how could I be a bitch to that?

"Thanks," I smiled, "I have no idea how you're going to make it here" I laughed, "I was in New York for a day, and its so much different than Tree Hill" she laughed nodding.

"Oh believe me, I've noticed, I wanted to kill my parents when they told me we were moving, even more so when they only told me a day before"

"Been there," I smiled nodding, "I moved to California last summer, my dad got a new job and I wasn't exactly up for the whole Cali life."

"Yeah, I guess im use to the NYC life, so It'll probably be hard to get use to, who playing tonight anyways?" she asked looking at the both of us.

"The Starting Line? Who ever that is" I laughed, shaking my head to the band I'd never heard of.

"Oh wow! Really? I haven't seen them since the summer tour" she squealed, oh boy, another Peyton. I laughed again looking around for the rest of my friends.

"Oh Mouth came!" I said randomly, spotting my friend who had just walked in the door. He smiled walking towards us, I could see the look in his eye, he was memorized by the new girl. "Where's the red headed skank tonight?' I asked, smiling at him.

"Rachel will be here in a minute" he laughed.

"Great!" I mocked turning my attention back towards the door, walking through it was my boyfriend, behind him Nathan, and coming in a few seconds after was Rachel. "I smell a slut" I sighed watching as she tried to talk to Lucas.

"I take it you don't get along with her?" I heard Kara laugh. I laughed too, rolling my eyes.

"That doesn't even begin to explain it" again I saw Mouth looking at her, maybe this meant he wouldn't hang out with Rachel so much. "Mouth this is Kara, she's new" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled a bit. He blushed looking towards her.

"Oh what do we have here?" Rachel chimed in, looking around. I saw Kara glare and I smiled, maybe the new girl would put the other new girl in her place.

"Uh who are you?" she asked, looking down at the shorter girl.

"I would ask you the same thing, but im taking it you're the town slut?" the brunette said looking back at Rachel. I laughed to myself, finally.

"No, that's Brooke, though you might replace her" she glared back.

"Nah, I don't think anyone tops you yet hun, I'll try though." Kara shot back, watching Rachel place her hand on Mouths shoulder, she smiled and took his hand.

"Hey Mouth wanna dance? Maybe you can show me how they do things in Tree Hill" she giggled pulling him out onto the dace floor. Rachel stood shocked and I laughed walking off to meet Lucas.

"Hey boyfriend" I whispered in his ear. I watched him smile turning around to greet me.

"Hey gorgeous" he said before giving me a small kiss, "what are you up to tonight? Causing trouble?" he laughed, I glared rolling my eyes.

"Nah, just watched Rachel get told by the new girl.." I laughed remembering the scene that had been laid out with in minutes of meeting her.

"New girl?" he questioned all of sudden looking confused.

"Yeah, Haley brought her, her names Kara, she just moved here from New York" I explained, trying to find her in the crowd, I smiled and pointed, "she's right there dancing with Mouth" I laughed, watching her grind into him, him looking shocked yet extremely happy at the same time.

"Well..he sure looks like he's having a good time" Lucas laughed, watching Mouths face, I had to agree. And watching Rachel look on, pissed as hell, made it even better. I smiled to myself as I looked up at Luke. I heard Peyton come on stage I smile screaming at the top of my lungs for her.

"Okay everyone! Are you ready!" she yelled. Everyone getting excited. "Okay, well I want to thank The Starting Line for coming out tonight, you guys better make it worth it! Please welcome to the stage..the starting line, performing songs off their album Based On A True Story" she said and the band started to play. I smiled watching them, they weren't bad.

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone, the worst is over, you can have the best of me, we got older, but we're still young, we never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up.. _

Lyrics poured through the speakers and I laughed watching the crowd go crazy, I glanced over towards the stage watching the new girl jumping up in down, holding Mouths hand. He was looking taken back by her, but amazed at the same time. The song ended and the lead singer opened his mouth to talk.

"That was a more popular song off of one of our older albums" he said, "but this song, this song is all about fucking! So I want to see you jump!" he screamed and the band started, I was in shock listening to the lyrics that were clearly about losing your virginity. This band wasn't too bad.

The jumping stopped and the lead singer looked kind of tired.

"Okay, this is one of the last songs, guys grab that person that means the world to you, and show her how much you care" he smiled and slower music started I felt Luke's arms around my waist, I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. As I leaned my head on his shoulder the chorus began to play.

_Hold on to the light that guides you,  
Hold on to the air that cools you,  
Hold on, hold on to me _

Feeling Lucas tighten his grip on me I smiled, I could feel his lips on my forehead I closed my eyes. I truly loved him, and sometimes it scared me.  
"I love you" I heard him whisper to me, as our body's still moved in sync with each other. I smiled looking up at him I kissed his lips before whispering back.

"I love you too" my head rested back on his shoulder and I honestly couldn't think of a place where I was happier, than in his arms, closing my eyes I let myself enjoy his company.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, long time no update right? Sorry! Been super busy with school..But! Its summer, still busy, but that means I find time to write! I hope people actually still read this story! Haha. Well Enjoy! Please review, I love reviews! And I'll try to update as much as I can! I'm working on another story right now as well, actually like 6 more, but its all different stuff..but if you're a Degrassi fan check out the new story I have posted here! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Three

The new girl fell into place rather fast. You would've thought she was from Tree Hill. She still had a slight NYC accent and still got weirded out from time to time, but with a month until school started, she had all the right friends. And of course the right enemies.

Karissa's POV

I woke up to a phone call at about noon, which was rather late for me these days. I glanced at the phone, it was Cam.

"Cambo!" I squealed into the phone, "long time no talk chick"

"Yeah, I know, its been a week.." she laughed on the other end of the phone. I sat up in my bed, wishing my sister could be here with me.

"So, how are things in NYC?" I questioned, oh how I missed that place.

"Great, but you'll never believe where I am right now.." she laughed, I could see her smiling through the phone.

"Pairs? LA? Um..Miami?" I questioned.

"Nope, nope and nope! Its this little place..in the middle of North Carolina, Tree Hill or something.." she explained and I basically jumped out of bed.

"No way! Are you kidding! Where are you!" I screamed in her ear.

"Open your door kiddo" she giggled. I dropped the phone and opened the door, jumping into the arms of my sister.

"Oh my gosh! Cammmmmie!" I screamed, "I can not believe you're here! I have to get dressed, you have to meet my friends! Oh my gosh!" I was now basically jumping around my room.

"Kara..!" I heard another familiar voice, looking up I saw my savor.

"TOMMY!" I yelled, hugging him, "what are you doing here!"

"I'm at your service of course!" he laughed, my eyes about popped out of my head.

"No way! You're here to stay!"

"Yeah, your parents called last week, told me that you needed me.." he sighed tearfully.

"Okay, this is the only thing they've done right since moving me here" I laughed, "I can't believe you guys are here!" I said still in shock, "give me like 30 minutes to shower and get ready! Then we're off to meet the gang okay! Okay!" I squealed, running into my bathroom.

45 minutes later I was showered, dressed and in the car with my sister in the passengers seat and Tommy in the back.

"Okay so you guys are totally gonna be creeped out by this place, but I swear the food is amazing" I promised, parking in my spot at Karen's. I could see the gang through the window and they all looked confused. Walking in with them at my side people starred, but I sat down at the usual table, with the same friends.

"Okay. Confused" Brooke said looking at the people I'd brought.

"Okay! So you know that awesome sister I told you I have in New York?" I squealed, "well, she wasn't a story like Rachel claimed. Guys, this is Cam, my sister, and Tommy, my.." I started, "okay, he was my butler in New York, since I was like two, but he's more like an older brother." I explained, they nodded.

"Nice to meet you" Haley spoke up. The both smiled.

"And Cam, Tomboy, this is Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Mouth!" I finished. "Everyone else is off somewhere for the summer" I explained. Bevin and Skills were in Charlotte with her parents, and the rest of the River Court boys were somewhere or another, and Rachel, no one really cared about her.

"Nice to meet you guys" Cam smiled. We all sat down to eat, I was so happy to have my sister and Tommy in town, it was insane. But I loved every second of it. I could see the looks the guys would give her, and the smirks from Rachel from across the room. Two of them? What luck!

* * *

Okay, so that totally sucked, but I'm trying to get back to writing this! Review please! Thanks. & sorry it was so short! They'll get longer!

-Andi


End file.
